One year no school but a fight 4 love
by AllisseLove
Summary: When Seaford high school was on fire everything was destroyed. Only the cafeteria stood. So the students from Seaford high have no school until the school was done re-building. The gang went to Eddie's uncle, Mr. Davenport. They meeting Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha. They having a good friendship, falling in love, drama and secrets are coming out R&R! full sum inside.
1. The begining

**Hey readers! **

**This is a crossover story from Kickin'It and Lab rats.**

**Please give this story a chance! I'll be happy if you do that =D**

**I hope you all enjoining this story/chapter**

**I am so sorry if there are spelling mistakes or the grammar is not good! Because my real language is Dutch and not English. I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, Lab rats or the things I forgot.**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ When Seaford high school was on fire __everything was destroyed. Only the cafeteria stood. So the students from Seaford high have no school until the school was done re-building. The gang went to Eddie's uncle, Mr. Davenport. They meeting Adam, Bree,_ _Chase__, Leo, Tasha. They having a good friendship, falling in love, having love triangles, drama (sometimes) and secrets are coming out. But will Jack come together with Kim or will he lose her? Sometimes there will be some kick. Please R&R!_

* * *

**The begining**

**Jack P.O.V.**

It was 1 am the gang and me (including Rudy) having a sleepover at the dojo. Weird huh? Well I tell ya it's pretty fun. We all didn't sleep. Milton, Eddie and Rudy are playing hide and seek. Kim was out-side and Jerry was teaching me some dance moves. Well it wasn't that easy. Jerry kept yelling in Spanish. I ask for a break so he could call Kelsey. Yeah he's dating her. So I walked out side and sat down next to Kim. "Hey" I said to her. She was looking at the clouds and said dreamy "Oh hey" "Something up with the clouds?" I ask her while I looked also up to the clouds. "I never saw clouds before" she said. I looked surprised and said "Never saw clouds? You always saw them when we were at the beach and when it rains." she laughed and said "Oh Jack, I meant I never saw those before they look so really dark." I have to give her a point it was really dark. Wait clouds? At night? Okay that's weird. "How was your practice with Jerry?" she ask me. "Oh, I can't dance Jerry still keep yelling in Spanish. So I don't understand." I said what was making her laugh. The clouds went grayer.I said worried "We probably should go inside." I stood up and held my hand out and Kim asks "Why?" "I think it's going to rain" I said to her. Gladly she took my hand and we walked to the dojo. When we were inside. Rudy ask "Was it fun outside lovebirds?" Kim shoots him a dead glare. "Glare what you want but I'm not afraid." Rudy said little scared. Kim took one step and he hide him behind Milton and I said "No the clouds where weird" "What do you me-" Milton got cut off by all looked at Jerry who came back. "What?" He asks confused "What did you do?" ask Rudy him. "I had to pee" he answered the said "Where came that hard music from?" We rolled our eyes "that are sirens Jerry " explained Milton. "Ohhh..." was all he could say. The sirens where still making noises. Kim came what closer to me. What I really like.

* * *

**Mr. Davenport P.O.V.**

My family and I were watching the news. To look at Tasha's report about something. "And this was Tasha Davenport." Adam asks "Ehhh, Why are we watching this?" We all looked at Adam and Bree said "cause about Tasha." "No, about news around the world and here in the USA" said Chase "Tasha" "News" "Tasha" "News" they argued all the time "SHUT UP!" I yelled. _Breaking news. _All our eyes were on the screen.

* * *

_In Seaford was firer. No one knows how the fire came. It was in the Seaford High School. Our reporter will tell us about a half hour more. Good Night and we will be back in a half hour._

* * *

We all were in silence. I looked at the kids then I realized that Leo was in shock. I shook him and ask "Leo what's wrong?" "Leo? Leo!" I shook him harder. "Let me fix it BD." said Bree I let Leo go and gave her a nod. She grabbed Leo's shoulder and slapped his face. "OOOWWW!" He said. "What was that for?" He asks then. "You were in shock." Adam said. "Leo what's wrong?" I ask him. "Eddie." He said. "I'm here and okay" said Eddy. "No not you my cousin." snapped Leo. "What's with your cousin?" ask Bree. "He... he leaves in Seaford... I hope he's okay..." Leo said worried. "Leo there's 50% that he's okay." said Chase and I looked at him mad and then he said "okay I get some warm chocolate drink." and he walked to the kitchen. Then came back with warm chocolate milk and gave it to Leo. We waited 20 minutes and then watched the news break.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I got a text from my mom.

**Sweetie there is FIRE! **

**Please be save.**

**Love Mom.**

* * *

I shocked and my all-stars put them on and walked out. But someone grabbed me by my arm and I said "Let go!" "What's wrong?" Jack asks. "Firer, my mom and dad have to leave the house so I want to see why!" "Then we coming with ya" Rudy said. I smiled and they put there shoes on and then we ran out the dojo. There were fireman's busy with extinguish the firer. I stopped and watched it. That building looks like a school. I took one step closer and saw it was our school! I said "Guys the school is on fire**"** and pointed at the school. "WOOOW!" was Jerry reaction. We shoot him a not now look and he went quiet. We saw people who have to came out house because off the fire. "Oh man I hope Kelsey is okay." Jerry said. The fire was gone the policeman's were looking what the reason was. I saw someone running to us. It was Julie and Kelsey. They ran to their boyfriends and hugged them. They were shaking. We calmed them down. When they were breathing normal. They said "we are glad you all are okay." I said "yeah I'm glad that you guys are okay too" I hugged them and they hugged back. Then came a news bus and a reporter came out. With camera and stuffs. I saw my mom and dad. I smiled at them and waved. They ran to me and hugged me and said "Kimmy you okay!" and that stuffs. When they were done hugging me. Came a reporter and tapped my shoulder. "Can I help you?" I ask. The woman smiled and said "can I interview you live?" I nod "good then I will come to you in 5 minutes." I nod ones again and turned to Kelsey and talked.

* * *

**Chase ****P.O.V.**

We watched the news break and Leo was soo nervous about his cousin.

* * *

_And now other news. In Seaford was a fire__in a school. Our reporter Delia is there now live in Seaford and will tell more about the situation. 'Delia?' _

_*Seaford Delia*_

_Well the cops are looking what the problem was and how it happened. The school _went up in flames._ S__o the students don't have their school any more. Nobody got hurt. Only some family's have to leave their houses. I have some students from that school here. *walks to Eddie. Eddie is __**bold**__*_

_'What's your reaction about this?'_

'_**Well I really like it no school, but on the other side we have to do it our year in the next year all over again.' **_

"That's Eddie!" said Leo happy. We smiled at him and watched father.

_*walks to Kim __**bold**__*_

_'Can I have your reaction about this?'_

_**'I don't know why or how this happened, but who will do that. I mean okay school isn't that fun for us but we need it'**_

*that girl is kind off cute* I thought.

_'Ah... but don't you like it?'_

_**'Well it was unexpected. One side of me say 'YES NO SCHOOL!' but my other side said 'why actually? You need it for your future'**_

_'Okay thank you'_

* * *

She went to a lot of people and Davenport paused the news. We all looked at him and said "HEY!" "No 'HEY!' go to sleep." "But it's Friday!" Adam said. "I don't care. Leo you have to sleep or your mom will kill me and you three go to your capsules and sleep we have practice tomorrow!" We all groaned and walked out the living room with Davenport. He was first checking Leo and then came to us to check.

* * *

**Mr. Davenport P.O.V.**

When I was done checking the teens. I was back in the living room. Tasha came inside and said "Hey darling" "Hey" I replied. She sat next to me. "Heard about what happened in Seaford?" I nod and said "Yes Leo was worried about his cousin who lives there." "Eddie?" she asks. I nod. "He will be worried all time. Until every thing is okay." She said I looked at her and said "They have a good bound?" She said "Yep, the biggest. He was also at our wedding." I just nod again. Then got an idea. "Hey Tasha" she looked at me and I continued "What if we I don't know get him over here?" she thought and ask "Why?" "Then is Leo happy to see him and then we get a present from his last birthday." **(A.N. ****Bionic Birthday Fail****)**"Yeah that's a good idea honey!" she said happy. I smiled "Ohhh..." she began. "What now!" I said "It was a good plan you said." "Yeah but Eddie is also bounded by his 4 friends!" She said. I thought I wouldn't say this "Then they can come too!" She smiled at me and said "Thanks darling. Tomorrow I'll give him a call so you can pick them up." I nod and thought 'Ohhh woman's' I stood up and said "I'm going to bed. O and you did well on the news" She smiled and I went to our room.

* * *

_**~Time skipped~ **_

_**Next day~**_

**Kim P.O.V.**

_Dream_

_at the dojo_

_I walked in and said '__Hey guys' '__Hey Kim.' they said irritated. "Okay guys" Rudy said tired. "NO NOTHING! I DON'T WANT TO DO A THING!" said Jerry frustrated. "how about g-" Rudy tried to suggest but then the guys said "NOOOOO RUDY!" _

_wow and I thought I was irritated because of the heat, but they are professionals in it. They keeping saying 'no' or 'i don't wanna' I stood up and walked out then Jerry said "where are you going chika?" "well I'm not going to practice 'caus of 1. it's to hot here! 2. I don't want to be in a hot place and 3. I'm going to the beach." I walked out the door and they came also and said" We are going with ya!" I just rolled my eyes at them and walked to the beach._

_at the beach_

_Jerry, Eddie, Jack, Milton and Rudy had a water fight. I just lied on a towel reading a book. "Kim, please come join." I looked up and saw Jack and smiled and said "No, Jack I don't want to swim." He signed and sat down next to me. For some reason I felt lips on mine. I saw it was Jack. Who kissed me. I kissed him back. It felt so real._ Then I heard loud "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shocked and woke up also screaming and everybody woke up or was awake.

* * *

**Soo that was the first chapter. **

**I hope you all liked it! **

**I finished kinda with a cliffy. **

**Please review!**

**I'm sorry it was hard to understand or the grammar or spelling is bad. **

**but I tried my best. **

**Please go easy with the reviews.**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Meeting the family

**Hey all I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Sorry for the wait. School is really killing me! haha**

**Thanks for all your nice reviews!**

** I really love them all!**

**It makes me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, Lab rats or the things says ****(I don't own...) or the things that**** I forgot.**

* * *

**What happened last at ****One year no school but a fight 4 love****:**

_For some reason I felt lips on mine. I saw it was Jack. Who kissed me. I kissed him back. It felt so real._ _Then I heard loud "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shocked and woke up also screaming and everybody woke up or was awake._

* * *

**Meeting the family **

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I woke up in my sleeping bag and looked around the dojo. Our parents where here too. Awkward! I rubbed my eyes and saw that Milton was hugging his pillow. Jerry kissed his pillow 'probably he thinks its Kelsey'. Rudy was lying on the bench. Mine, Jerry's, Milton's, Jack's and Kim's parents were somewhere. I heard some kissy noised. I groaned and taught it was Jerry. I looked at him nothing, but then my eye caught Kim and Jack. Jack was hugging her waist and Kim had her arms around his neck. There faces where so close, noses were touching and lips pressed against each-other. Okay that's not. Wait a minute! Lips pressed against each-other!? "Ohhh really fake sleeping and have a make-out session and then saying we don't like each-other or something-else" I whispered but then Jerry woke up and said "what's wrong Yo!" I pointed at Kim and Jack and He screamed like a girl. Then Kim woke up and screamed everybody awake.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I looked at Jerry and said "Are you sick!" "No you are." He said to me. Milton ask "Why?" "Ohhh... Jack was eating Kim's face and Kim was eating Jack's" My eyes winded and Jack and I said/yelling the same time "WHAT!?" Rudy stood up and walked to us "Okay before someone got killed. What's wrong?" Rudy ask and send me a glare. I glared back and Eddie said "Kim and Jack where making out." and again Jack and I said/yelling the same time "WHAT!?" "It's true!" Jerry and Eddie said. Are we playing that way huh? "Do you guys have prove to show it?" I said while crossing my arms 'I didn't kissed Jack' I said to my self. "well no" they said sadly. I shook my head and walked out side. Seeing my parents talking to Jack's. I walked not to far but away from his and my parents. I sat down on the bench and signed. I wasn't noticing that Eddie's mom was her too. "sweetie what's wrong?" she ask me. "I... *sign* Eddie and Jerry said I made out with Jack but wasn't true. so I walked away" I said it short. "Well sweetie all I know is they now hyper 'cause school went up in flames" she said to me. I nod and said "I don't even like him" "why?" she ask me "well the beginning he's a popular boy, every girl wants him, and if I'm going to 'date' him I'm getting glares or got blackmailed by the girls who hates me." She said "Honey I don't say you love him but thin-" She got interrupted by her phone. She looked at it and said "one moment" I nod and she stood up and answered her phone.

* * *

**Tasha P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw it was 11:12 am. I hopped out my bed and grabbed my phone and called Delilah **(Eddies mom)**. After three rings she answered. **(Delilah is bold) **

**Delilah Jones **

Hey Del it's me Tasha Davenport.

**Hey how are you?**

I'm good and Leo two and how are you? I heard there was fire.

**Yeah we all save and yes there was a fire. My poor baby don't have school any more and I don't want that he will do this year again next year. **

I know how you feel.

**What should I do I don't have enough money to get him to a other school.**

Del maybe could Eddie go here.

**That's amazing but... *sign* I don't know if Eddie want to leave his friends. They are bounded together.**

I know that they bounded and Leo is okay with it if Eddies friends are coming over too.

**You sure?**

No not really, but Leo want to meet Eddie again.

**Ummm... Okay fine but I have to ask the kids first and their parents if they are okay with it. **

Sure call soon back so I can get sleeping beauty out his bed.

**Haha okay speak you soon!**

Bye!

* * *

I ended the conversation. I walked to my closet and grab my jogging uniform and got changed and did my hair in a ponytail and walked to the kitchen grabbed an apple and eat it. When I was done eating it I walked to the door and went outside to have a nice time jogging in the park.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I talked to the guys about cute girls. I really don't enjoining it. Now you all thinking that I'm crazy, but you are wrong. The guys are trying to couple me with some girls from school. "Dude Donna Tobin is the one for you" said Jerry. My eyes winded and I joked "Yeah when I decide to die" we all laughed and I said "Now seriously she is not my type." "What's your type then?" ask Milton. I was to answer his question when Rudy came out his office saying "Yippy! Bobby choose me to get a part in his new movie!" we congrats him and he said "what are your plans then? 'cause the dojo is closed for a while" when we had the chance to answer our parents plus Kim came inside. We all looked at them. There was an awkward silence that Eddies mom broke to say "Eddie remember your aunt Tasha?" He nod and his mom continued. "Well she called and heard about the fire and offered that you can come to them to fallow school there." Eddie smiled brightly and said happy "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Then he turned to us and his smile disappeared and ask "yeah but what about my friends?" His mom said "Tasha said that it's okay to bring them with you if your parents are okay with it." We nod. I walked to my parents who were standing by Kim's parents and ask "what do you think?" my mom said "I think you should go." my dad said "buddy for me it's no problem, but promise me that you will do great at school okay?" I nod. I looked at Kim. I walked to her and ask "Ya coming also?" she nod and I smiled. Then Eddies mom said "Okay I called Tasha and she said that Davenport will pick you up at 2:30 pm. at the airport. We all nod and we went out the dojo and give Rudy a big group hug and we went to our way home.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

Adam, Chase and I were practicing our skills with Mr. Davenport. When Tasha came running inside and said "Darling you have to pick up the kids" Davenport nod and Adam said confused "wait I thought Tasha was only married by Davenport and not by a couple of man's" I rolled my eyes and everyone ignored him. Davenport said "practice is over I'll be back in one and a half hour." and he ran out. We watched him go and I looked at Tasha and ask "Why?" she said "You all will see and please take a shower we got guests today so go" We nod and she walked away. "No way I'm going to shower." said Adam. "Okay that's fine then have Chase or Leo the girls that will come." I lied to him and he shock and said "I'm going to fresh up!" Chase and I laughed.

* * *

_**~at the airport.**_

**Jack P.O.V.**

We all where at the airport waiting for the uncle from Eddie. "Where's Kim?" ask Milton. I said "she's there talking to her parents" Mr. Crawford came to me and said "Jackson take care of my girl okay?" the guys laughed at the name 'Jackson' and I glared at them. I looked at Kim and she smiled at me a little and I smiled back at her and looked back at her dad and said "Yes sir!" He smiled at me and said "I knew I can count on you Jackson" and he pat my bag. I turned to the guys and said "When one off you called me Jackson. I swear I kill you" They nod and I smiled and Kim said "Yeah I know how you feel." Then a man talked to Eddies mom and she pointed at us. "I guess that's your uncle Eddie" I said while turning back. He looked at the guy and said "yep" the man walked to us and Eddie said "Hey uncle!" "Hey Eddie" He looked at us and said " I'm Mr. Davenport and you are his friends?" we nod and he looked at Kim and ask "and your his girlfriend?" Kim shook her head and said "No, I'm not his girlfriend but his girl best friend" He nod and said "Okay then lets go." We said by to our parents and hugged them and we walked with Mr. Davenport.

* * *

_**~Time skipped **_

**Leo P.O.V.**

I was in my room with Adam and Chase. Adam and I were looking a beauty pageant and Chase was reading a book. "Chase what book are you reading?" I ask and he put his book down and said "a book" I nod and said "Is it important?" Chase nod and said while showing the cover from the book "Physics for the life sciences"** (I don't own that book) **I said "Okay so not important. Why don't you relax and put that book down and join us watching a beauty pageant." Chase shook his head and said "No thanks Leo" I held my shoulders up and rolled my eyes then said "Ho okay" and turned to the T.V. and watched the beauty pageant.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

_**~In the car**_

"I'm so happy I'm going to see my cousin!" said Eddie happy to his friends. 'Ummm' said his friends. Milton was reading a book about far relationships. Kim fell in sleep on Jack's shoulder. Jack was listening to music with Jerry and talked. "Dude should we or you don't wake up Kim, because I think we almost there." Jerry said to Jack. He nod and shook Kim lightly."Kimmy wake up we almost there." said Jack sweetly to Kim. She opened her eyes and faced Jack. "Uncle are we there jet?" ask Eddie. Davenport said "Yes only two minutes." "You slept well on Jackie's shoulder Kimmy?" teased Jerry. "Yes I slept good and your lucky that Jack is in the middle or you got killed" said Kim to her Latino friend. "Where here!" Said Davenport. Davenport stopped the car and stepped out the car. Kim opened the door and stepped out side. When they are all out the car. Mr. Davenport said "Wait here. I'll be back any minute" The gang nod and he went in side his mason.

* * *

_**~Inside **_

"Hay BD!" said Bree happy when Davenport came inside. "Hey Bree. Good that you are here where are your brother-" He got cut off by Adam saying "Why?" as Chase grabbed his wrist and pulled him downstairs with Leo. "Never mind" said Davenport and Leo ask "Why are we here?" "Yeah why? I want to see the beauty pageant!" agreed Adam. Davenport ignore Adam and said "Leo remember your birthday here?" "Yeah thanks that you remember the bad day I had with you" snapped Leo. "Leo, your mom and I have a 'present' for you to say sorry about your birthday" said Davenport while walking to the door and open it.

* * *

_**~back to the gang**_

"I'm so nervous!" said Eddie. "Eddie one thing. We know you so nervous" said Milton. "Wow dude your uncle is rich!" said Jerry. "So Eddie how is your cousin?" ask Kim. "He is swasome!" said Eddie. "Okay..." said Kim while rolling her eyes. the door went open and Eddie said "I don't want to go in!" "Oh come one it's your family so have the guts!" said Kim. "You go first" Eddie said. Kim rolled her eyes and got pushed by Eddie and Jerry inside.

* * *

_**~Inside**_

The blond felt on the ground and stood up. Brushing her self off. "You got me a girl!" said Leo surprised.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"You got me a girl!" said a boy. "I'm not your present." I said to the guy. I guess that he is Eddies cousin. "The name is Leo. Leo Dooley" said Leo. I nod and said "I'm Kim" and held my hand out and he shook my hand. He looked dreamy at me I said "um can you let my hand go?" he nod and I walked to the next person who was tall and he said "I'm Adam, your hot" "Um... thanks?" I said and he bro-hugged me. I shook my head and walked to the next one. Before he opened his mouth to say his name. Leo yelled "EDDIE!" I looked at Eddie and they hugged. I turned back to the guy and I said "Before you say your name. If you do something like a bro-hug or call your name two times. Then we better can go to the next level when I give you a slap in your face." I held my hand out and he laughed and said "No I'm not like them. 'cause I know how I have to welcome a lady. I'm Chase." He grabbed my hand and plant a kiss on it. I laughed. Jack coughed and he let go of my hand and I walked to a girl who said happy "Hay I'm Bree. Sorry about my bro's they never met a girl like you." I laughed and said "I see" and we laughed. "Where is Tasha?" ask Davenport. "She's making a room finish for the guests" answered Bree. He nod and said to us "Go and have a sit. I'll look where my wife is." and he walked away. I sat on the couch and Jack joined next to me then the others sat also. We chat a little. Then a woman came in the living room. She walked first to Eddie and said "Eddie how are you honey? It was a time ago that I saw you ah did you got handsomer?" and she hugged Eddie and squeezed his cheek. We all laughed at that and Eddie said "I'm okay thank and you?" "I'm fine to Eddie" she let go off Eddie and came to us and gave us a hand saying "I'm Tasha Davenport." We said our names and she ask "Where is Davenport?" "Looking for you" said Bree. "Okay" she said and then she ask "Kim do you want to drop your stuffs in you new room?" I nod and said "sure" I stood up. Eddie ask "where is our rooms?" "Davenport will come and show you your rooms boys." said Tasha and they nod and I walked with my luggage with Tasha to my room. We walked trough a hall and walked then to a other hall and then we stopped by a door. Tasha opened the door and said "Here is your room." I smiled and said "wow it's big." she nod. I put my stuffs down. Tasha showed me the bathroom and my closet. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm going to make diner. About a hour diner will be done. So I will or someone ells will pick you up okay?" I nod and she smiled and closed the door. I looked around the room it reminds me off my room in Seaford. My phone buzzed and I got a text from Jack.

* * *

(**Jack is Bold **_Kim is Italic_)

**How is your room?**

_Nice, big and clean u? _

**Also big.**

_Ohhh okay are ya sharing ya room?_

**Yup with Milton. So happy! -.-l Kidding! U?**

_What do ya think?_

**With me ;)**

_Hahaha ya so funny. =D No! I having one by my self!_

**I knew that =)**

_Uhuh -.-'_

**I'm bored XP**

_Your prob. not mine XD_

**What ya doing?**

_I think I'm gonna to take a shower._

**Can I watch ;)**

_No u can't TTYL!_

* * *

I put my phone on my bed and walked to my suitcase and grabbed plain black shirt saying _'my heart__ beat 4 u'_ and black skinny jeans and I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

Almost everybody left the living room except Bree, Tasha who was in the kitchen and me. Bree was reading a magazine and I read father in my book. Ten minutes later Bree said "Chase can I do a test with you?" I looked at her and said "about what?" "About when you get your first kiss" she said. "I think I have something betta to do" I said and continue reading. "Please, please!" she beg me. She gave me her puppy eyes and I said "Fine!" I put my book down "If you want to know that this test is made by someone and that it don't tell the truth" Bree nod and rolled het eyes and said "whatever you say, this is a 'yes' 'no' test" I nod and she ask the first question.

* * *

**(Bold are Chase answers)**

"Do you dream about a hot girl and you kiss her?"

**"No"**

"No!? Oh please you are a teenage boy! Don't you dream about a girl that you kiss her?"

**"Yeah but not a hot girl. I mean, nobody likes me"**

"No that is not true. Chase you are smart, nice and loyal what ells want a girl more?"

**"Um, I don't know you are a girl I don't know what girls like!" **

"Better we talk about this later and go father with the test"

**"Better be"**

"Don't be mad"

**"Just go on"**

"A kiss scène is your favorite part for a romantic movie"

**"No"**

"U are single?"

**"Yes"**

"You like someone?"

**"No"**

"Okay it says"

'_You are not ready for your first kiss, don't worry there will be a girl for you how loves you who you are, but you so blind to see it. Keep your eyes open and don't forse your self to kiss a girl! That's just wrong! Wait for the moment._'

* * *

I rolled my eyes and said "done?" She nod. "If I can say this test is 100% not true" "Yeah sure you care about it!" She said and I shook my head. Tasha said "Diner is ready! Chase be a man and go to Kim's room and say diner is ready?" I nod and stood up and walked trough the hallway and knock on the door. "Come in" said Kim and I opened the door and walked inside and ask "umm... where are you?" "Here" and she opened the door from the bathroom and walked out and I saw her. It felt that my brain shut down. I didn't know what to say. In the front of me stood a beautiful blond girl.

* * *

**More than 3.084 words! I will leave it like this it's a sort off a cliffy.**

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Please review! **

**Reviewing makes me happy and smile and makes me earlier to update the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry it was hard to understand or the grammar or spelling is bad. but I tried my best. Please go easy with the reviews.**

**Questions feel free to ask and I will answer it. (Just for sure not about me then you have 2 go 2 my profile)**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**

**To... **

**Guest: You will see. =)**


	3. Singing, dreams and jet lack

_**Hey all I'm back with the new chapter!**_

_**Thanks for all your nice reviews!**_

_**I really love them all!**_

**It makes me happy!**

**Well since my b-day is coming soon, 10 February and I'm turning 16 years I have a little present for all my dear readers. A ferry long chapter! and maybe something ells? **

**Have fun with reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, Lab rats, The song Fearless from Olivia Holt or the things says ****(I don't own...) or the things that I forgot.**

**Thanks to Dog lover234 for getting some funny ideas.**

* * *

**What happened last at ****One year no school but a fight 4 love****:**

_She opened the door from the bathroom and walked out and I saw her. It felt that my brain shut down. I didn't know what to say. In the front of me stood a beautiful blond girl._

* * *

**Singing, dreams and jet lack**

**Chase P.O.V.**

My mouth stood I guess literally open. "Um dude..." she said. "DUDE!" and clapped with her hands and I shook my head and apologized to her. "No problem." she said smiley and said I "We have to eat." She nod and I let her first out. I was begging the gentleman. "Aw... you such a gentleman" she said. I laughed and said "Thanks" I closed her door and heard her quietly sing. "I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead, Got you running and scared, I'm fearless." "Nice text" I said and she said "Oh I was just thinking about a song" we walked to the diner table and Kim sat next to Jack I guess. Tasha made good Chinese food.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I sat down next to Jack. We eat Chinese. I said to Jack "This reminds me off the wall off China when we all eat together" "Yeah I remember that" Jack said. I smiled at him and eat. I took a sip from the tea when Tasha ask "So... How long you guys have been together" I coughed Milton and Jack pat my back. While I was coughing Eddie said "B or G then Number Milton" "B number 10" said Milton. I nod and when I was done coughing. I said "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J so the J and it's a boy" "Eh... Kim we know each-other a long time, but you just not my type" said Jerry. I looked at him and said "Gross! You have Kelsey so no way I'm going to date you! Or I'll be killed by her! but if you cheat on her then you begging killed by hurting her understand mister swag?" He nodded and I smiled. Then I said "Okay so a boy begins with a 'J' think about me." I said then I continued "And Tasha. No Jack and I are not together" She said "You guys are acting like you are" "See we tell them all the time but then they yelling 'We don't like each-other!' and flip us" said Jerry. Tasha said "Okay... Flipping?" "We do karate" said Jack. They nod and Leo said happy "and Eddie is the strongest off you all!" Eddie nod and smiled happy and Jack and I laughed. Then I said "No Leo, he's stronger than Milton and Jerry" Eddie smile fade away. "HEY!" Jerry and Milton said and Jack said "It's true!" They just nod. Leo said "I don't believe you two." "we can prove it!" I said. "Kick his but lizard!" we all turned to Adam "He dream now five days about a lizard that fights with humans" Chase explained us. We slowly nod and Leo said "Show it now!" I looked at Jack and Tasha said "I have to made the desert so you two go and prove it" We stood up and walked to the living room and put the couch away.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When we put the couch away and every one sat. Leo said "Okay Eddie! you can beat them they are weak!" "WHAT!" Kim yelled "Listen you, we are not the good per-" I covered my hand over her mouth and said "Kim maybe you have to take you medicines." "mhmdakdmne" Kim said. "What?" we all ask. Kim removed my hand and said "I don't take medicines" I looked deep in her brown eyes "Yo Kim and Jack stop making out!" Jerry said. I looked at Jerry and he hide behind the couch. I laughed and said "Okay Orange belt come then spar with Kim." Eddie shook his head. "Come on Eddie show that blond chick what you got!" said Leo. Then said Eddie "Kimmy your going down!" Jerry, Milton and I said "Ohhh" then Eddie realized what he said. With shaking legs Eddie stood in the front off Kim and they bowed and Eddie threw a punch. Kim caught his fist and twist his arm and flipped him. Eddie landed on the floor and Kim said "Never call me Kimmy!" Then turned to us "Ohhh yeah, also for you guys if one off you called me Kimmy then I will flip you. Clear?" they nodded Kim smiled and sat down. It was now my turn. "Eddie do you really wanted to do this?" I ask him for sure. He nod. I did some warming ups I did a twist in the air and lend on my feats. Everyone 'owed' and I turned to Eddie then we bowed and then Eddie said "One moment" after he said that he ran away screaming like a girl. I shook my head and Leo stood up and said "spar with me" I shook my head and said "No sorry dude, I can't I can hurt you bad and I get problems with your parents." "man u like my parents!" Leo complained. "Look I want to but I'm way to strong for u man, I'm 15 almost 16 and you're 12?" I said. "I'm thirteen" he said irritating and he continues "And plus you are not strong cause you didn't fight to someone so how could I say your strong?" "Jack can prove it! take your shirt off Jack" Jerry said. "Yeah do that if you got a six-pack then I believe you" Leo agreed "Why is that the reason? Jack did his r- OMG!" Kim said but got interrupted by me pulling my shirt off.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Leo mouth hung open and yelled "DUDE!" "What?" ask the shirtless boy. "you having... having a-a-a-abs" stuttered Bree and she turned red. Tasha said "Desert is read- Ohhh my gosh!" she looked at Jack. Mr. Davenport walked to his wife and ask "Honey you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay lets eat the desert" she said. The teenagers nod and walked to the table and they eat the desert.

* * *

_**~time skip**_

The teenagers sat on the bench hanging out. Bree said "I'm bored!" "I don't care!" Adam groaned. "What about we play true or dare?" suggested Leo. Everyone nod and Leo said "I begin. Ummm... Kim true or dare?" "True" said the blonde. "Okay when you first saw me what was you thought?" "You must be the cousin from Eddie" Kim answered him. Leo nod and Kim said "Eddie true or dare?" "Truth" Eddie says to his blond friend. "Why did you screamed like a girl when you had to fight Jack?" Kim ask him. Eddie got red. "Umm... my... Mom called?" he lied. "Eddie I know your lying to us." said Kim to the red Eddie who gets redder and redder "Okay fine! I was scared that he hurt me! Okay!" I nod and Jack ask "Why your my friend and your not Frank" "You are a freaking second degree BLACK belt Jack!" Eddie snapped. "but still I don't want to hurt my friends okay?" said Jack and Eddie nod and said "key, true or dare for Adam" "Dare" said Adam. Eddie had a smile on his face and Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry knew that smile. "I dare you to wear tomorrow a skirt for the rest of the day" Everyone laughed and Adam said "I meant truth" "Nooo dude you dared so you have too" said Jack to Adam. Adam said "Man! Bree true or dare" "Truth" said Bree "When we first met Leo and got changed to go to school and Chase wears your bra and I your underwear. What was the most awkward thing to hear?" "That you wear my underwear." Bree said with a discussed face and everyone laughed "Chase take true or dare?" "True" Chase said. He already knew what she going to ask "You never dreamed about a hot girl, and then you kiss her?" "No I really don't!" He snapped at her she laughed and nod. "Kim true or dare?" Chase ask Kim. "Dare" said the blond. "I dare you to sing that song what you sang when we were walking to have dinner." Her eyes winded and then ask nervous "you want me to hear my sing?" Chase nod. Kim shook her head. "I'm horrible" "Come on Kim, I heard you sing one time and that was not bad." said Jack. "Yeah that was with Kelsey! and this is a solo song!" Kim said and started to freak out. "Come on! Kim" everyone begged the blond.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Oh God! then I heard "Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim!" everyone trying to let me change my decision. "What's happening here?" ask Tasha when she and Mr. Davenport came and Leo said "Kim is going to sing her song!" I glared at Leo and Mr. Davenport said "Go and sing Kim!" "Yeah go girl! WOOW!" cheered Tasha. "Don't be a baby Kimmy" said Jerry. Ohhh I'll hurt him but later. Then Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton put on a puppy face and after five minutes I gave up and said "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'll sing but I'm horrible so that what you all have to know" they cheered like little kids. I rolled my eyes. "Lucky for you guys I have my music on my phone." "Karaoke?" ask Davenport. I nod and said "Okay, here it goes" "What does it called?" ask Tasha. "Fearless" I answered and scrolled down in my music list and found it and put my volume high and pressed play and sang.

* * *

'Fearless'

You used to make my heart pound

Just the thought of you  
You used to be a cold wind

Always blowing through  
But I won't take it anymore

That's not what I came here for

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I'm fearless

Whoooooaaa

Whoooaao

I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now  
And you losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round

You see the gloves  
Are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you into place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in you're head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
Watcha gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back ,back from the dead  
(I'm fearless)  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

* * *

When I was done with the last line everyone clapped and my legs where shaking. I sat down and got hugged by Jack and Chase. I turned to Chase and said "Never dare me again to sing okay!" he nod and I laughed. 'Hey it's Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy answer! it's Rudy, Rudy, Rudy' Jack's phone went. "Yo Jack if it's my mom say I'm still dating Kelsey." Jack shook his head and answered "Hey Rudy!" we couldn't hear what he was saying. Bree said "Kim you have to do audition for the talent show at our school." "Umm... I... I don't... k-k-know" I stuttered. "Come on Kim." I looked at Chase and he continues "you have an amazing voice don't hide it, just let people hear your voice." Everyone nod and Jack said "Kay Rudy I will tell Kim. Bye." He hung up and ask "Kim can I talk to you later tonight?" I nod and I said "true or dare Jerry" "Dare man WOOW!" said Jerry. I laughed and said "I dare you to do a splits" Jerry eyes winded and said "No way Kim!" "Dude you dared" said Jack. "Urg fine! but I will get prove off you two kissing each-other" I rolled my eyes and said "Okay Jerry warm up first." "nah I'm the swag master I don't have to" he said before I could say a thing he twisted and felt in a splits. Something ripped and Jerry screamed like a girl loud and yelled "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURT YO! KIM HOW CAN U DO THAT MAN!?" "Ohhh don't be such a big baby Jerry!" I said. He stood up and we all laughed and Jack said "dude I thing you ripped out your pants." He looked and said in Spanish "seriamente tio? ¡Oh hombre que odio que" *seriously dude! Oh man I hate that!*Bree ask "umm Jerry why are you wearing a pink underwear written on your but I Love U! dude?" He looked ones again and said in Spanish "OH MAN ésta es mi ropa interior hermanas!" we all ask "what!" "I'm wearing my sister's underwear." we all laughed and he went to his room and said something in Spanish. "Ummm... Kim can I talk to you now in privet?" Jack ask me. I nod and said "Sure" we walked away from the others and walked to my room.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

When Jerry went to his room, Kim and Jack where gone too. "Where are Jack and Kim?" I ask. "I don't know" said Eddie "probably talking Jack wanted to tell her something when Rudy called him." said Milton. I nod and Milton said "Well I'm going to sleep see you all tomorrow" We nod and I looked at the time and it was 8.30 pm. "Hey is Milton always going to sleep early?" I ask Eddie. "No, he sleeps always around 9.30 pm why?" said Eddie "Well it's not 9.30 pm its 8.30 pm" I said "Jet lack" said Chase. I looked at him and said "a what lack?" "Jet lack, Bree that's if you going from Seaford to somewhere and having time different then they thinking that they have here the time from Seaford. So you going earlier to bed or can't sleep." said Mr. Davenport. I nod slowly. "Hey Eddie wanna play a game or wanna see a beauty pageant in my room?" ask Leo Eddie. "Yeah dude!" "I'm coming with you too!" said Adam happy and they running off to Leo's room. Jack came back and ask "Where are the others?" "Milton having a Jet lack and Eddie is with Leo and Adam watching a beauty pageant in Leo's room." said Chase. "Okay" Jack said. "Where is Kim?" I ask. Jack said "Oh she's calling someone and had some news and she said to me I wanted to be alone now Jack and she went in her bed and closed her eyes and I guess she's sleeping now." I nod and said "So and now?" "I don't know" Jack said. "Reading or make your homework Bree" said Chase who was reading his book still. "No! I don't want to make homework from that strict woman!" I said "O so you wanted to go to Principal Perry's office and write down a 10 page that says 'Principal Perry is the nicest, sweetest, amazing, fantastic, important woman and principal in the world that's why I love her as our principal' do you want that to write?" Chase said and that changed my mind and I said "Okay fine!" and I stomped to the lab.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

"Wow your principal is really full of her self huh?" Jack ask me. "Yep she is." I answered. "don't you have to make your homework too?" ask Jack. "No I'm already done with that." I said and he nod. I put my book away "Your done reading?" ask Jack and I answered "for today yeah." "Hey is here a room where I can work out?" he ask "Like a little dojo?" I ask him and he nod. "Then yes there is here a room, but don't you wanted to sleep?" I ask him "Nah I'm good, I'm not like the others that having a jet lack." He said and I nod. We stood up and the Davenport ask "so where are the guys going?" "to the room where we can work out" I said. "Okay have fun!" He said happy and I led Jack to the room. When I opened the door he said "dude you said a small room, this room is bigger than my room in Seaford!" I laughed and ask "well is it good enough?" "Yeah man!" he said I decide to do some practice too.

* * *

** Adam P.O.V.**

We watched the beauty pageant. There was a break and there came classic music. I felt in sleep.

* * *

**~Dream~**

_I woke up in the park. Why am I here? I ask my self.__'you felt in sleep you idiot!' said a voice__'who said that? you betta saying who you are! I'm not scared to toast you with my eyes!' I said scared. No answer. _

_With shaking legs I walked to the place where I heard the voice._

_'BOOH!' said something__'AHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed and then saw a lizard then I said __ 'Aw...what a cute lizard'  
The lizard said 'I'm not cute. I'm good'  
I ask 'what?' and was ferry confused right now.  
'look' said the lizard pointing behind me._

_I looked behind me and saw a man and he said 'give me your money or ells!' __This man isn't friendly! He's a zombie! No wait he's a thief! No! he's a Zomthief! No a thief Adam a thief! yelled a little voice in my head. He scares me and have a scary eye 'OKAY I GIVE IT!' I yelled. I looked for my wallet but I saw I was in a dress. Okay I don't have money! what now the thief is coming to me. I closed my eyes and screamed like a girl. _

_waiting for the punch but it never came. I opened one eye and saw.__  
The lizard grab the thief's feet and bite it then let it go and grab his feet and let the thief going back and forth hitting his head again and again.  
and I was looking what the lizard does. '__Kick his but lizard!' I cheered to the lizard._

_The man was on the ground and the lizard said 'I'm so good!' _

_He was walking straight to the mud and I yelled 'LOOK OUT LIZARD! LOOK OUT BUDDY!'_

_'ADAM WAKE UP!' someone shook me _

**~end dream~**

* * *

"AHHHH!" I shock a wake and Leo and Eddie looked at me and I said "Lizard dream" they nod and the beauty pageant was to begin again.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

_I opened the door from my room, Jack started talking 'Kim Rudy called and he said that you have to call your parents.' I only nod. I called my parents, I had my dad on the phone and heard that mom was in hospital. My heart skipped a beat and ask why. My dad said 'honey mom is going to be okay, she had to get her three months medicines' 'but she went 1 weeks ago! Dad you lying to me! Tell me what's the problem!' 'Kim mom... Is feeling really sick okay. She's keep throwing up is really dizzy, have headache' 'okay Rudy called that I have something to know' I said. 'Oh yeah, honey we love you but I promise I'll tell you later' 'but dad!' 'love you honey bye!' he ended the conversation and I was so mad! I told Jack to be alone and he said 'Is okay I need to call Lorie.' 'What?' I ask, he turned to me and said 'yeah what we are dating.' okay that broke me. Jack is dating a girl named Lorie. 'whose that?' I ask. 'umm a girl like you.' said Jack. I felt tears burning in my eyes 'where did you met her?' 'at school Kim, Gees you going to the same school as us and don't know who Lorie is? wow Kim just wow.' I was confused 'School! we didn't even went to this school. Our school starts Monday!' 'umm no we are all at school five months' 'okay if we are five months at school why can't I remember our first day with the guys?' got ya Brewer! 'your a blond and I'm how do you called ow yeah! I'm not a dump blond!' tears streamed down my face. My best friend called me dump. 'why are you saying I'm dump?' 'cause it is true' he said 'oh and may I know what color hair your girlfriend have?' 'blond' he said simply. 'so you saying that I'm blond and dump like your girlfriend?' 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!' Jack yelled at me. ' YOU ARE CONFUSING DUDE!' I yelled at him 'LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOUR YOU JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!' 'WHAT I'M NOT JEALOUS! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU BUT YOU COULD HAVE TELL ME ABOUT HER!' 'I TOLD YOU ABOUT HER!' 'YEAH ONLY 5 MINUETS AGO!' 'THAT'S TELLING RIGHT!' and he left my room. I jumped in bed and cried. Jack what's wrong with you? you've changed. I want the old Jack back!_

* * *

I shocked awake and I breath heavily. Sweat is dripping down my face. It was a dream right? My phone went and I answered "Hello?" "Hey honey I saw you called." my dad said. "yeah Rudy called Jack and Rudy said that I had to call you, so what's wrong?" I told him. He signed and said "grandma passed away." My heart skipped a beat. "What? How?" "grandma passed away last night I'm sorry darling" "How?" I ask in shock "We don't know honey maybe her heart stopped and grandma was old too" he said. "Ohhh okay." I said in a sad tone. "Honey we have to go to the ceremony. We love you and God bless you." "Love you too and tell them and that grandma she was the amazing grandma I ever had and love her so much and that I'll miss her so much. Okay?" "sure darling bye" " bye God bless you too" and I ended the conversation. I felt tears burning in my eyes, I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry! I told my self. I looked at the alarm it says 10.00 pm wow so early? Urg I hate having a jet lack! I walked out my room and walked to the living room. I saw Tasha sitting watching TV. Tasha looked at my way and saw me. She smiled at me and said "Hey Kim" I smiled and said quietly "hey" "Can't sleep?" she ask. I walked to her and sat down and said "No just having a bad dream and heard bad news." "Ohhh sweetie. You want to talk about it?" she ask and I nod. "My grandma passed away last night." I told her. she shocked and said "OMG! Darling do you want some tea?" I nod and she said "I'll be right back" I nod. Not even a minuet and she came back and I ask "are the guys sleeping?" she shook her head and said "Bree is with her friends at the movie. She wanted that you came too but she went to your room and saw that you were sleeping." I nod "Chase and Jack will come back soon they were jogging outside and Jerry and Milton are sleeping and Donald is in his mirror room and the other tree are watching a beauty pageant." she ended I looked weird at her and she said "yeah I know but yeah they are boys. We as woman don't know what they like" I nod and said "total agree." she stood up and walked to the kitchen the door went open and Jack and Chase came inside.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Chase and I walked inside. We saw Kim sitting on the couch and Tasha making something. We said "Hey" Kim smiled and Tasha said "Hey boys" I sat next to Kim and ask "sleep well?" "No" was her answer. "Wow is everything okay?" ask Chase Kim. "No" was her answer again. "Chase will you come here?" ask Tasha. He nod and walked to Tasha. "Did you dad called back?" I ask her she nod. "and what was he saying?" Tasha came and said "I have to go pick up Bree be back later Okay?" we nod. "But what did he say?" I ask her sweetly "Oh that.. that m-" started Kim but then she stopped and let tears fall and laid her head against my neck. I rubbed her back. Letting her tears fall down. "Hey Kimmy don't cry" I knew that she will pay me back later but not now. She cried a bit longer and then it was quiet for a time. She removed her head and apologized me "It's okay Kim, you needed to cry and you know I'm always here for you" she smiled a little and I said what making her blush "there is your beautiful smile." She laughed and ask "Kidding right?" I shook my head. She smiled and said "Thanks Jack, I really need that" I nod and then she continued "My grandma passed away..." I looked with big eyes and ask "When?" "Last night" Kim said and hugged her knees. I said "Ohhh wow that hard." I hugged her "Yeah, I know" she said and looked at me and said "you know you can betta fresh up." I laughed and said "Yeah, but then you are alone." she removed my arms. "Jack I'm okay here. If you go now then you will be back in minuets" she said to me. "Okay, fine" I stood up and said "be careful" "Yes dad!" Kim said and I walked to my room.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack went and I still sat on the couch alone. "Hey you are a pretty girl!" said a voice. I looked fast behind me but nothing. "You have to look better." said the voice. "Listen you I don't know where you are, but I'm not in the mood to be happy" I said to the unknown voice. I was still looking where the voice was. "La, la, la, la, la, l-" "STOP!" I yelled frustrated "Your okay?" "What do you want!" I looked behind me and saw Chase and I quickly said "Sorry I thought that you was the voice who was irritating me." "Haha, Okay... What voice exactly?" I described it "it has a irritating voice... and sounds like a dude who is really irritating me!" He laughed and said "and also trying to change the mood?" I nodded and he said laughing "Eddy" "No it can't be Eddie he's with Leo and Adam upstairs in Leo's room" I said and he said "No, not Eddie your friend, but Eddy he's a smart-home system that controls everything in the house like doors, lights, and other electrical things. Eddy is one of Mr. Davenport's inventions." Chase explained to me. "Okay..." I said while rolling my eyes. "Do you have prove?" I ask him. He nod and said "Come with me" I stood up and walked with Chase to the wall near the door. "Eddy" Chase said. Then a figure came on the screen it looked at the first sight a ghost and I shocked a little and hide behind Chase. He looked at me and I ask him "So this is Eddy?" He nod. "Hey your the pretty girl that cried on your boyfriends shoulder!" he said happy. I snapped at him "I don't have a boyfriend!" "Ah I see, Chase your so lucky you may have a chance to get her as your girlfriend." he said and we looked at each-other and then back to Eddy and yelled the same time to him "EDDY!" "what? your so cute together! I can't help it." he said. I looked at Chase and he at me we both turned to look the other way. I felt my cheeks getting warm. No don't tell me I'm blushing. "Ohhh I see red cheeks!" teased Eddy. "I will get your tea or Tasha will kill me." he said and I laughed and said "umm okay but you know I can get it my self. Right" "Right but I wanted to do it." he said. "Okay if you really want to..." I said while walking back to the couch and sat down playing with my fingers. "Here is your tea madam." Said Chase and he gave me my tea. "Thanks" I said and put my tea down on the coffee table. "Everything okay?" he ask me. "Yes" I lied, but my stupid tears came. He sat next to me and wiped my tears away. "Stupid tears" I said while my tears still felt down my cheeks. He still wiped my tears away and ask "you wanna talk about it?" I nod and told him about what I dreamed and about my grandma. "I see and I really understand you Kim" said Chase. I grabbed my tea and drink it and calmed a bit down. "Hey Kim and Chase" greeted Jack. I turned to him and said "Ola Jack." He sat next to me. "So..." Chase and Jack said the same time. I shook my head and put the mock down the coffee table. I sat between them. "One thing" I said and turned to Chase "Go on" he said. " about Eddy, is he everywhere here at this home?" I ask. He nod. My mouth dropped open and said "also in my shower?" He laughed and said "No he can't go to the girls place where you stay don't worry" I closed my mouth and said "Thank God" "Eddie? our Eddie?" Jack ask and I shook my head and said " Eddy the home system here that controls everything in the house like doors, lights, and other electrical things." "ah I see." Jack said. I lead my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

I waited for Tasha. Caitlin came to me and ask "Girl are you sure that Tasha will come?" I nod and said "Off course she will come or ells I will r- call Mr. Davenport to pick me up." She nod and said "for sure... you don't want to sleep over with me and the girls?" "How I much I love to go with you girls, but I have a new girl and I think she's going to be crazy with seven guys and is the only girl then." She nod and said "key see you Monday!" We hugged and then finally Tasha came and I stepped in and said "that took for ever to come here." "sorry Bree, Kim having some problems right now" she apologized. "Why are we talking now go! we have to go home!" I said to her. She laughed a bit but saw I didn't make a joke and got serious and started the car and she drove us home.

**_~time skipped_**

* * *

**_~At home_**

I stepped out the car and opened the door and heard laughing. I saw Kim, Jack and Chase laughing "what's funny?" I ask and they saw me and Kim said "Oh Jack told us something funny." "well tell me" I said then Jack said "Okay, this guy named Izzy Gunnar g-" "from Kung Fu Lightning" Chase filled by Jack nodded and continued "got attacked by two guys and Jerry and I fight to those guys and they went away and I ask Izzy 'dude do ya know why they attacked you?' and Izzy said 'I know why, I know exactly why' 'why?' I ask and then Izzy said something that I really except what a girl should say, but he said 'because I'm beautiful" I didn't knew why but I laughed really hard too. When we all are done with laughing. We talked a hour longer about the funny things that Jack saw. Then there was one thing interesting to see. Kim was sleeping on Jack's shoulder. Awe... what cute. I thought. Jack notice it too and smiled "I think you have to carry Kim to her room." said Chase. Jack nodded and Jack lifted Kim up and carried her away in bride style. "So cute and romantic" said Tasha. Then Jack came back and said "okay this is very stupid question." we nod and he ask "Where is her room?" Chase laughed and said "I'll show you." and stood up and walked away.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I fallowed Chase and he ask "Is she heavy?" I laughed and said "No. why?" "just wondering." Chase said. I nodded and he opened the door. I went inside and walked to her bed. I laid her down in her bed and pulled the blanket over her. I smiled and walked out the room with Chase. "So where do you sleep? Next door?" I joked. "Haha, No I'm charring a room with Adam" told Chase. I could see he was lying, but I let it go. I return I ask "Fun?" "No" answered Chase "Why?" I ask. "That dude is freaking crazy he thinks lizards are stronger than humans." Chase said and I nod and said "He and Jerry will be great friends." he agreed and said "Well I have to go this way, Night!" I nod and said "Night" and I went to the living room and saw Tasha and I said "Night Tasha!" "Night, Jack" said Tasha back. I walked to my room and get in to my bed. I felt in sleep.

* * *

_'Jack, Jack, Jack!' huh? I opened my eyes and saw Milton slapping my face. Okay why? 'I'm awake! Milton what's up?' I ask 'School begins about two hours and I know you, your always taking a shower so go!' Milton said while stop slapping me. I stood up and got to the bathroom took a shower and got changed. I got out and saw that Milton was done already and said 'here you are' we walked out our room and walked to the living room and Tasha was also here. _

_I was walking to the diner table and we eat some bread. Then Kim came and God she was gorgeous. Her smile, her beautiful long blond gold hair actually everything about her was beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Okay begging friends is so hard for me. It kills me when guys are hitting on her and trying to ask her out or if she's talking to a other guy. _

_You get me I like her so much! One big problem she don't like me back. Knowing why? you'll see. In three, two, one. 'Hey babe' said Chase and kissed her on her lips. 'Hay' she said back and hugged him. Man I want to threw over. I never showed that I was jealous 'cause I'm Chase best friend and I'm happy for him... okay I'm a little bit sad that he's with Kim, but as his friend I have to be loyal. _

_'Hey Jack' said Chase. 'Hey' I said back. 'your okay?' he ask me. 'I slept not so good that's all' I lied to him, but he didn't noticed it and said 'oh okay I thought you have a problem' 'No I don't have a problem.' I said I turned to Kim and said 'Sleep well Kim?' 'Not really had a night mare about the black dragons that they tell you guys a lie about me and that you guys all hate me then my hope and trust fade away and I was for ever alone.' she finished sadly. 'Kim you know that I'll believe you and not the black dragons.' I said to her. She nod and said 'I know and you was really different in my dream, you was dating Lindsay and then she threat me and stuffs and you won't believe me.' 'What love does to humans.' said Chase. I laughed and said 'Total agree'_

* * *

**Soo that was this chapter I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**I'm sorry if the spelling or grammar is not fantastic**

**Sorry about if some Spanish lines are not good 'cause I don't learn Spanish =( wondering why I can put on Spanish 'cause I use google translate but it's not always good soo I hope you all understand that,I but I hope it was okay.**

**Please review! **

**It means allot for me!**

**Here is a a sneek peak for the next chapter. It's bit short. but it is something :)**

* * *

_Far, far, far away from here._

_'La, la, la, la, la' Sang a girl with brown hair like chocolate, _

_her skin is light brown as the lighted brown you ever saw , _

_her lip so red as __blood. _

_Wearing a pink __prom dress. _

_She is my step sister Lindsay. _

* * *

**well this was it for today,**

**and woow this is the longest chapter I've ever made! more than 6,596 words baby! WOOW! **

**Well my birthday is tomorrow!**

**that's why I made this long chapter.**

**Thanks allot for reading it,**

**Please take it easy and I hope for amazing good reviews!**

**Love you all my dear readers!**

**AllisseLove**


	4. Shopping and Ohooohhh

**OMG!**

** I DIDN'T UPDATE SINCE MY B-DAY! **

**OMG I'M SOO SORRY!**

** I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY 10000000 TIMES!**

**I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPER! **

**thanks for all the reviews! Love them all!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING!**

**What happened last at One year no school but a fight 4 love: **

_'What love does to humans.' said Chase. I laughed and said 'Total agree' _

**Shopping and Ohooohhh...**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

**~Dream**

_Far, far, far away from here._

_'La, la, la, la, la' Sang a girl with brown hair like chocolate, her skin is light brown as the lighted brown you ever saw , her lip so red as __blood. Wearing a pink __prom dress. She is my step sister Lindsay. _

_I looked at the mirror and saw my long gold blonde hair, my smile like a angel like people say, my skin also the lighted brown you ever saw, my lips are not too red. I'm wearing a light blue prom dress._

_We were waiting for our dates. Outside. I saw my best friend Kelsey. She was running to me in her purple prom dress. Her long brown curly hair and her big smile. We hugged and she said 'OMFG Princess Kimberly you look amazing!' 'Kelsey, how many times I have to say don't cal me Kimberly or Princess Kimberly.' I looked at her and she said 'sorry but it's true!' 'yeah' I signed, looking around and ask her 'where is Jerry?' 'oh he's over there talking with Milton and Julie' she said to me. I nod. 'Where is your prince?' she ask. I was looking around but didn't saw him. 'I don't know' I said to her._

_I was looking around. Then I saw my step sister talking to my best friend Jack. I smiled at him and he noticed and smiled back. My step KISSED him! Okay I tell you, I really like him and she knew. I really hate that she's making fun off it! I signed and turned to Kels and she said 'She is a bitch she know that you like him.' 'OWAW Kelsey really.' 'Really what?' We turned and saw Jack and Chase. 'That my necklace is with real diamond.' I lied and turned to Kelsey. 'Yeah that's true. And it fits her. also with her dress.' said Kelsey. They just nod. My cheeks turned red. 'your blushing I didn't knew that's possible.' Joked Jerry. I fake laughed at him and then rolled my eyes. _

_I walked to the wishing well. That was my place to stay for now. I didn't want to sat down, but I had to. 'Kim?' Ask Jack. 'Yeah?' I ask. 'What's wrong?' He ask me. I didn't looked at him and turned my face to the direction to the sun. 'Ya know you could tell me' I sang _

_'I miss the sun, _

_I miss the wind, _

_wild nights sleepless dreams. _

_I miss a soft and warm bed, to dream that this was all a dream._

_I can't take it anymore... They thinking' then I stopped. _

_'What's wrong Kim?' he ask me. I stood up and ask 'do you like her?' I wished that I never ask that cause the answer broke me literally 'Yeah I like her allot' I nod and then she came and said 'Here you are bitch move I need to kiss my boy' and she punched me away. I saw them kissing. In the front off my face! I almost started crying. I opened my eyes and then Lindsay said 'Nobody loves you!' and Jack kissed Lindsay again._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed awake. Tears streamed down my face. I looked at the time and it was. 10 am. I jumped out bed. I ran out my room and ran against someone. I looked up and saw Mr. Davenport. "Ohhh sorry mister Davenport" I apologized to him. "it okay Kim" and I walked to the kitchen.

I saw everyone at the table eating. I sat next to Jack and Jerry. I grab a apple and eat it. "Is that everything you eat?" ask Leo. I glared at him "I'm not so hungry, Okay?" I said irritated. "WOAW! Kim did Jack hurt you?" I shot him my famous dead glare.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shocked and slapped the person right in the face. I looked at Jack and I apologized "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, Jack. I didn't meant to slap you!" He laughed and said "It's okay Kim." "You sure? Did it hurt?" I ask him and touch his cheek. "It hurts a bit." he said to me. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Ohhh I get it! You hurt him and you guys are secretly dating" said Leo with a smile on his face. "You betta don't smile!" I said irritated. "Ohhh sorry did I find out that you are dating?" he ask jokily. "THAT'S IT!" I said mad.

I wanted to walk over to Leo to hit him hard, but Jack's arm's came around my waist. Pulling me on his lap close to him. "Kim there is no need to kill him" "I didn't want to kill him... I just wanted to hit him." I explained to him. "Then still he's a thirteen year old boy, who doesn't take karate and you are a fifteen year old girl who has a second degree black belt. So if you hurt him he will cry." He told me, Leo's mouth dropped and I laughed.

Then I smiled at him. "Thanks Jack." He smiled back at me and then I heard Chase said "Ladies and gentleman's, please say 'Hi' to Amanda" We looked at Chase and saw Adam in a skirt. He hit Chase and snapped "Don't call me Amanda!" and he walked to the table and took his seat.

* * *

After breakfast,

Bree ask me if I wanted to go with her somewhere. I agreed. "But first I have to go to my room." I told her. She nod and said "Yup and I have to change." We walked to my room.

I opened the door "What? Why?" I ask her. "don't get me wrong, but we are going to the mall and most off the times I see my enemies." I nod and said "Okay I'm going to change in something cute if you are going to change in something cute too"

"Like in what? I don't have any nice cloth-" I interrupted her by throwing a shirt at her. "You can barrow mine." I told her.

"You sure?" she ask, I nod and gave her a warm smile.

I walked to my closed and grabbed Rip Skinny Fit Jeans, a mint Pondi shirt . I put them on and grabbed my White sunglasses and put it on my head, an owl necklace, a bracelet and my white Converse All Stars. I put some mascara and lip-gloss.

I turned to Bree and ask "and? Good enough?" She just nod and looked at her self in the mirror. I signed and said "You are thinking why am I not this beautiful." She nod.

"Bree look at me" she looked at me "everyone have a beauty inside and outside." I told her. "yeah but not that beauty" she pointed to me.

I signed and ask "Is that the reason that you feel uncomfortable?" She nod. "Bree, you don't have to be jealous off it" I told her. "Everyone, I swear every girl at my school look so... and I look like this." She told me and pointed to her self.

Then a idea came up in my mind. I grabbed my cover and covered the mirror. Shut all the curtains. Closed the bathroom doors. I grabbed Bree and put her on the chair. I grabbed my sleep mask and give it to Bree.

She looked at me "just do it" I told her. She put the mask on. I felt on her hair. It was a little bit wet. "I will be right back" I told Bree. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a dryer, hair curls and a hair brush. I closed the door and walked back to Bree. I brushed her hair and put the hair curls in it.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a White top with sparks and pink skinny jeans. I told Bree to put those clothes on. It wasn't easy but after 15 minuets. Bree had her clothes on.

Bree sat again on the chair and I grabbed my light pink nail polish and put in on Bree's nails. "What are you doing?" Bree ask. "I'm going to do your hair now." I lied to her. She nod.

When her nails were dry. I grabbed my silver bracelet and put it on her right wrist.

I dried Bree's hair and told her "Bree I remove your mask but promise me that you have your eyes closed" "Okay" she said. I removed her mask and poked her eyebrows a bit in model. Then I grabbed eye shadow and make smoky eyes. Then I put mascara and then shiny gloss.

Then I dried her hair. Removed the hair curls. I put some hair mousse in her hair, but not to much. I grabbed her Ray ban sunglasses and put it on her hair. I put all the stuff's back what I used and grabbed my pink leopard vans and put it on.

"Bree you can stand up." I told her. She stood up and grabbed her phone and held her eyes closed. I removed the covers from the mirror and opened the curtains and grabbed my phone and I lead Bree to the door and opened it. I told her to open her eyes. I closed the door quickly.

I smiled at her and we walked to the living room. There were the boys. They were looking at us with mouths open. "Close your mouths or you will caught flies." I told them.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

The boys shut their mouths and Leo said "Who's your friend there" and he winked at me. Ewll! Lucky Chase saved me and said "Wow Kim what did you do with Bree?" "Bree! Ohhh Ewll!" and Leo stomped off. We all laughed at his action.

"How do I look?" I ask Chase. "Not going 2 lie but you look better than Adam." He told me. I laughed and smiled. "Kim are we going or what?" I ask. "first a picture before we are going." she said and gave her phone to Jack. She walked to me and we make some pictures.

Kim walked back to Jack. "Okay Bree wanna see you?" Kim ask me. I nod. I walked to her and looked over her shoulder. OMG! My heart skipped a beat. Without even thinking I ran away.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I felt a wind. "The pictures look good" Chase said. "Yeah Bree looks good also" Jerry said. Kim looked around. "Hey guys where is Bree?" Kim ask. "I don't know" Eddie said. "She ran away fast" Adam said. Chase hit him. "But not with full speed" He said. Then he shushed "Saved" Chase rolled his eyes. "I'll call her" He grabbed his phone and called her.

Kim sat down on the couch and I joined her. "You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah but still, I miss my grandma" she told me.

"Kim, you are not going to cry right?" I ask her.

She shook her head and said "No" I see that her eyes where filled with water.

Tears streamed down her face. I whipped some tears away. Kim smiled and said "I don't wanna cry it shows that I'm weak." She stood up and I stood up also.

"Kim, you are going with Jack and me to the mall Bree was there already." Chase told us. I could tell he was lying. Kim stood up and walked to Chase.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

We walked down the street. On our way to the mall. I couldn't stop thinking about Bree. I thought back at our conversation:

'Bree where are you?' I ask

'Somewhere' Bree answered.

"Bree..." I said.

"Okay fine I shocked about how I looked and ran to the mall" Bree said.

_I heard that she was lying and said _

"Bree where are you?"

"In the basement hiding"

"you are coming out cause you wanted to go to the mall with her so you are coming! I'm going to say that you are there already. Then you walked by with smoothies in your hands. Kay? I have to go now bye" I didn't let her finish and ended the call.

"We are here" I told them. They nod and we sat down on a bench nearby the park.

'Hey it's me Rudy! RUDYY IS CALLING YOU!' Kim groaned and picked up her phone.

"Hello Rudy?" Kim ask. Then she stood up. Giving us a sign that she will be back in a sec.

"So..." I said "Where is Bree actually?" Jack ask me. "She's getting a smoothie for her and Kim." I told him. Then Kim came back. "What got Rudy?" ask Jack. "Ohhh nothing just asking if I was okay. That's all" Kim said.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

I walked out the basement and ran with high speed to the smoothie shop.

I was there in a second. I bought two strawberry smoothies and walked away. I walked against someone and I dropped one off the smoothies over the person and my self. "Can't you just look where you're going!?" Ohhh no. That's Lindsay. Bad news! I looked up and Lindsay ask "Who are you?" "Bree" I said while whipping she smoothie off me. "Okay hun you look... Nice" She said. "Umm thanks." I said with sarcasm. "With all the smoothie on you." Then she laughed and walked away.

I signed deeply and walked to the benches near by the park. I saw Kim, Jack and Chase. "Hi" I greet them. "He- what happened!" Kim ask when she looked at me. "Walked against someone and dropped the smoothie" I gave her, her smoothie "sorry from earlier and for your work who's now soaked in the smoothie." I apologized her. "It's okay, I'm glad you are here now" Kim said with a smile and stood up and said "and about the clothes I don't care. Tomorrow is a other day to get things fixed." I laughed and said "come or we have not long the time hanging out with each-other" Kim smiled and we said bye to the boys and walked away.

* * *

**Okay here it is! **

**I'm sorry it took so long!**

**But I'm back! I hope you all liked it!**

**Sorry if the spelling is wrong or not good cause I write it fast.**

**Review!**

**Please do! and I promise I'll update soon!**

**REVIEW! To make this girl happy!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**

**for tha clothes go to my profile and you see all the links from the clothes in a link! **


	5. First school day

**Heyyy guess who is back! **

**I am so sorry for not updating in like for ever!**

**Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**I was out of ideas I am really sorry!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin'It or Lab Rats!**

* * *

******What happened last at One year no school but a fight 4 love: **

_I gave her, her smoothie "sorry from earlier and for your work who's now soaked in the smoothie." I apologized her. "It's okay, I'm glad you are here now" Kim said with a smile and stood up and said "and about the clothes I don't care. Tomorrow is a other day to get things fixed." I laughed and said "come or we have not long the time hanging out with each-other" Kim smiled and we said bye to the boys and walked away._

**First school day **

**Kim P.O.V.**

It was 5.30 am and my alarm went. I woke up and saw it was my phone. I groaned and saw that my dad wanted to call me. I answered.

(Kim normal her dad is Italic)

Hey dad!

_Hey Kim, I'm sorry that I call you early this morning._

It's okay dad, I have to be up at six anyway, but what's the reason you called me?

_Well, I only want to wish you luck at your first day at school and that I'm going on business trip, today to Paris._

Oh... but mom then she's alone then.

_No she called the mom from that Brewer boy to come over sometimes. So she won't be alone._

Okay dad I get it, you are going to Paris and Jack's mom is taking care of mom?

_Haha you can see it that way too. _

Yeah, okay dad speak to you later and good luck!

_Yeah you too honey!_

I will, bye!

_Bye!_

* * *

As I ended the conversation with my dad I didn't felt sleepy anymore and I decide to change in my clothes. I changed in black tank top with studs, dark blue ripped pants, black converse.

I braided my hair a little, grabbed some jewelry and then I texted Bree to come and put some light make up on. **(Link to my on my profile! to my account!)**

I heard a knock on the door and I said "Come in" I looked in the mirror and saw Bree. "Hey Bree! Slept well?" I ask her she nod and ask "And you?'' "Yeah I slept well, darling." I told her. Bree sat down and looked sad. When I was done addicting lip gloss I walked to her. "What's wrong Bree?" I ask her while I sat next to her.

"Oh, nothing just... I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you today." Bree said sad. "Hey Bree you not going to lose me, I promise." I said while I hugged her. "Yeah? I mean the girls here are kinda mean." She told me. I nod and said "Okay, I get it, but now make over time!" She smiled and nod. She grabbed her bag and saw changed in the clothes that we got yesterday, did her hair in a clip put a little bit make up and grabbed her back and ask "and?" I smiled and said "Perfect!" I looked at the time and ask "don't we have break fast now?" She nod and we walked to the living room.

~Time skipped at school

The guys and I were looking for our new lockers. I finally found mine. The funniest thing is that I have my locker next to Jack.

My first lesson was Math. "Hey Jack, what do you got the first 3 periods?" I ask him. "Math, English and Biology. You?" He answered. "Math, then free period and then Biology" I said to him. "Cool" He said as we walked together to math. On our way to math a girl with long brown hair walked to us and kissed Jack. ON THE LIPS! I felt so angry and jealous. "Who are you?" Jack ask her when he broke the short kiss. "Your girl" said the girl. We both looked at each-other and then back to the girl. I saw that she wears blue shorts with studs and a top saying "WILD KISSES", allot of bracelets, wears not much make up, have a Chanel bag and wears heels.

"LINDSAY COME PLEASE!" One off the girls called her. "Wait a minute." Lindsay said to the girl. Then she turned to us and said "I see you around" and walked away. "Well that was weird" Jack said I nod slowly and said "Come we have to go." He nod.

**~Break lunch time**

I walked in the cafeteria, I walked to the line and grabbed a lunch tray. I got some orange juice, bread and an apple. I walked to an empty table and sat down. I looked at my plate and signed. "The bread feels nothing" A voice said, I turned and saw Chase, I smiled at him and he sat down next to me. I grabbed the bread and said "I know he feels nothing, but I was just deep in thought." he nod and ask me "are you enjoying your first day?" "Yeah, a little bit" I told him the truth, he smiled at me and we continued talking. "Hey girl!" Bree greeted me and the others walked with her and joined us. "Hey" I greeted her back.

I looked at Jack and he smiled at me, I smiled back and then Leo came and said "Sure! Didn't save a seat for me, nice friends." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and tray and stood up. "Go and sit here, I'm going to my locker" I said and with that I put my tray away and went to my locker. I opened my locker and heard "I can't believe Lindsay is quitting cheerleading! How are we going to make a pyramid if she is missing!" I looked at the person next to me it and closed her locker.

She had curly blond hair, dark pink flower corsage top, dark jeans, black vans, dark pink bag. I looked at my lessons and I grabbed my English and History. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I closed my locker and thought Jerry. He ran out the cafeteria and walked against the girl and didn't stop for apologize. Idiot, I thought. I set my books on the ground and held my hand out to the girl and helped her up. "Urg! I hate today! Oh and thanks for helping me up." She said as I grabbed my books. "It's okay, I'll deal with Martinez later." I told her, while I sat down on the steps from the stairs. "Are you together?" she ask me and sat next to me.

I shivered and said "No, friends." She just nod "Why do you hate today?" I ask her after 30 seconds. "Well school, girl quitted cheerleading" She told me, I nod "how is your day?" she ask me "Bad really bad" I said "why is it so bad?" She ask, I sighed and said "First day here with my friends, a girl kissed a guy who I have a huge crush on... Do I have to explain more?" "Aj first day, that suck and oh someone have a crush!" She tease the last part while poking my stomach. I felt the blush coming.

"you know you are actually nice to talk to" The girl said, I smiled at her and held my hand out and said "I'm Kim" She shook my hand and said "Stephanie" We just talked for a time and then the bell rings. "Urg English and then History." I said with discuss "Me too!" Stephanie said happy. I smiled at her and we walked to class.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

When Kim went, we ate our lunch. "So I heard that Stephanie is searching for a new cheerleader... Again" Bree said and sighed and eat her bread. "So that mean that I can join!" Adam said happy, "Just don't, or I hear again your pep." "You don't?" Adam ask, while eating his 'food' "This food is better than the food in our cafeteria in Seaford" Eddie said, Jerry and Jack agreed with him. "Chase do you know what's wrong with Kim? She seems so off today" Jack ask me, I faced him and said "Sorry man I don't know" Jack nodded, deep inside me I was wondering also. We talked for 10 minutes longer and then the bell rings. "Spanish and then History and then Math" Eddie said, I put my tray away and walked to my next last two classes Science and History.

* * *

**-Two hours later**

**Stephanie P.O.V. **

About 5 minutes the bell is going to ring. I tapped with my fingers on the paper. Urg what a questions in out work book. Then finally the bell rings. Everyone got up and walked to their next classes or to their lockers. I walked to my locker and saw Kim already with Chase and a other boy. "Hey Kim!" I called her. Kim turned to me and said "Hey Stephanie, I was wondering if I can join the cheerlead squad**(Look at it!)**" I smiled and said "Sure you have to try out now." and I grabbed her arm "Um okay, well I see you guys later at home, and Leo go to your class" Kim told them and walked with me to the gym. I gave her my gym clothes and I changed in my cheer uniform.

We walked out the changing room and I sat down with the other cheerleaders. "Okay Kim show us what you go" I told her. She did some perfect cartwheels, a Arab and she ended in a splits. Jessica and Britt went to her and they did a pyramid and Kim was on top and cheered "GO TEAM!" I smiled at her and I looked over at the girls.

"You will hear from us, Kim" I said and Kim got off the pyramid and went to the changing room with me. She gave me my gym clothes and ask "how was I?" "Perfect honey, I thought you were a random girl who want to be popular." I told her the truth. We went out side, and Kim said "well I was a cheerleader on my old school." I nod and we walked on the grass "Just asking why did you went here?" I ask her, "My school burned off." Kim told me, oh yeah that school. "wow I saw that on the news." I told her, Kim nod and said "So I'm stuck here for a year. With my friends" I nod at her and ask "so where do you live?" "I live in the house from Mister Davenport with Adam, Bree, Chase, my friends and Leo." She told and played with her blond locks.

"Hey Kim!" Someone called her, we both turned and Chase walked to her, "sup, Chase?" Kim ask him, "Tasha is waiting for us. Are you coming?" He told her, Kim nod and said "One minute" She turned to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and I said "I see you tomorrow" She smiled and said "good luck with the try outs!" and then she went with Chase, "They make a cute couple" I said and went back to the try-outs.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

I sat down on the bench and waited when the bell ring so I could go to my last lesson English. I saw Chase and Kim walking "Awww they are so cute" I said dreaming. "Who are cute?" Adam ask me, I turned to him and said "uh a couple here." "Ohhh, Hey do you know where Chase is I need to ask him?" Adam ask me. I shook my head and lied "nope sorry" "ohhh..." He said and sat down next to me.

We were talking and he was also joking around and then the bell rings. Finally last lesson. I stood up and walked to English, I saw Jack walking to his locker and I just ran to the lesson.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

**Chase P.O.V.**

When we got home I sat one the table with Kim she was doing her with math. "Urg I don't get it!" Kim said frustrated and closed her book. "Kim chill, what don't you get?" I ask her, "Math, I hate that subject. Math is so... ya know" She told me, I opened her book and to the chapter and paragraph "the liability method" I read, "Kim this is easy here let me help you" I told Kim, she smiled at me and bite her lower lip. That's so cute. I shook my head and helped her with her math. After 30 minutes Kim had done her homework. "Thanks Chase!" She thanked me and then hugged me really tight. I hugged her back. "Your welcome" I said and smiled at my self.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I just walked home when I was at the door Bree came out nowhere with Adam. "Where did you come from?" I ask them " School" Adam answered me, Wow really Adam well he isn't the smartest... "Yeah I know but I just finished a hour earlier then you guys and then you two are earlier at the door." I told them.

Adam said "Well it's not that Bree grabbed my arm and used full speed to get us home before Leo does." He turned to Bree and whispered "Saved" Bree rolled her eyes and hit Adam and said "you silly" and we went inside. Wow they are really weird, most of the times. I walked in and the first thing I saw was Kim and Chase hugging each-other.

* * *

**Sooo that was the chapter **

**I am so sorry for the long wait!**

**Please review!**

**What will Jack say? **

**Review! please Make this girl happy! **

**Next time I'll update soon! If I get tons of reviews!**

**AllisseLove **


End file.
